cw_series_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Brian Ludlow
"Being a werewolf can kinda be shit to be honest." - Brian to Maia. Brian Ludlow is a student at the Academy. A werewolf, he's hoping the Academy can teach him how to control his transformations. Early Life Brian was born on a chilly November day in 2000. Since then he was raised as a farm boy by his parents, who were farmers. Life was simple and sweet until one night before his nineteenth birthday when he went to check on the cows and was attacked by a large wolf-like creature. These creature would turn out to be a werewolf. Now bitten, Brian was infected with the werewolf virus. The Academy ''Season One Brian is brought to the Academy in a metal cage, having already turned into his werewolf form. Alistair instructs the holders to hit him with a calming charm and they do so. Brian then wakes up in his room and gets dressed before Byron walks in with some lunch for him. After Brian eats, Byron gives him a small tour around the school and tells him that they will help him master his werewolf abilities. ''The Academy ''Season Two ''The Academy ''Season Three ''The Academy ''Season Four Personality Brian is a curious person. He's always wanting to know more about the world of magic and is eager to learn more. But this curiosity can sometimes get the better of him, as seen when he toyed with the Demon Box to see what it did. Appearance Brian is described by Maia as "incredibly handsome." He has a chiseled face and spiky brown hair. He blue eyes and Maia sometimes tells him they're "as blue as the sea." In his wolf form, Brian resembles a horse sized wolf with light brown fur. His blue eyes become yellow. Powers and Abilities As a werewolf, Brian possesses the standard abilities of one: * '''Shapeshifting' - At the full moon, Brian undergoes a transformation into his wolf form. These transformations start out as being very painful and hard to get through. But over time the pain lessens and it's easier for him. * Super Strength - '''As a werewolf, Brian possesses strength that exceeds that of a human. * '''Super Speed - '''In his wolf form, Brian can run faster than a human. * '''Super Agility - Brian has better agility than a regular human. It allows him to jump and catch things better. * Super Senses - Brian's senses are greatly enhanced. * Invulnerability - Brian can't be killed by conventional means. But silver can harm and, in more serious cases, kill him. * Claws and Fangs - In his wolf form, Brian possesses very sharp fangs and claws. * Infectious Bite - If Brian were to bite someone as a wolf, he would infect them. Abilities: * Hand-to-Hand Combatant - Brian is an experienced hand-to-hand fighter. He can punch and kick. * Knife Handler - Brian knows how to use a pocket knife. Trivia * Despite being a werewolf, Brian is permitted to have a Familiar. His Familiar is a wolf named Darren. * He and Maia, a Naiad, are in a romantic relationship. * He is the Beta wolf of the Academy's wolf pack. Category:The Academy Category:The Academy Students Category:Werewolves Category:Terrans